1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and particularly to a cable connector assembly having improved shield members.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable connector assemblies are commonly used to connect peripheral devices with a computer for performing data transmission therebetween. When the cable connector assemblies are used in high speed data transmission applications, the amount of electromagnetic (EMI) or radio frequency interference (RFI) increases. The EMI or RFI problem may be reduced by shielding. A conventional cable connector assembly as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,487 includes a plug connector and a cable connecting with the plug connector. The plug connector includes an insulative body portion, a shell partially insert-molded in the insulative body portion, and an internal terminal assembly received in the insulative body portion. The internal terminal assembly has a plurality of terminals connecting with distal ends of the cable.
However, the distal ends of the signal conductors of the cable are partially exposed outside, so the cross-talk occurs between the exposed signal conductors, thereby adversely affecting performance of the signal transmission. In addition, the shell of the plug connector has an integral and elongated hollow form with a front end and a rear end that are interconnected by a body portion. Significantly, it is difficult to completely insert the internal terminal assembly into the shell without inadvertently deflecting contact portions of the conductive terminals. In addition, since the internal terminal assembly is fully received in the shell, the cable should be soldered with the conductive terminals before the internal terminal assembly is inserted into the shell. Accordingly, a reliable connection between the cable and the conductive terminals is adversely affected during the insertion of the internal terminal assembly into the shell.
Hence, a cable connector assembly having improved shield members is desired to solve above-mentioned problems.